(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adjustable containers and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a multipurpose adjustable container made of a single sheet. The single sheet having a plurality of side panels with vertical fold lines and a plurality of upper and lower end flaps which can be cut or folded for enclosing the container. The vertical fold lines allow the container to be folded into a number of different sizes and geometric shapes for storing and shipping various items.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,125,535 to Hoffman, 3,032,253 to Younger, 3,313,467 to Anderskow et al., 3,598,303 to Folz and 3,727,827 to Stice, different types of expandable and variable sized boxes, containers and envelopes are disclosed. Also, in British Patents 371,751 to Montague et al. and 1,029,562 to Hodgkinson two different types of carton blanks are described for making various sizes of containers when folded along slots and perforated fold lines.
The above mentioned prior art patents do not specifically disclose or teach the subject invention having a plurality of side panels for adjusting the length and width of the container along with upper and lower flaps that can be either cut or folded when closing opposite ends of a container of a selected size.